Navidad con la familia Ardlay
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Candy y Albert celebran su navidad junto a sus bellos hijos y ahora, ¿quién más se les une a esta fecha tan especial? Descubralo en esta divertida historia navideña.
1. Chapter 1

Navidad en familia, historia corta de los rubios.

"Feliz navidad pan paran pam, feliz navidad prospero año y felicidad…". Se oía casi a lo lejos el villancico que retumbaba sutilmente en los oídos de Candy, que yacía desnuda al lado de su esposo bello y adorado Albert, después de que el día anterior se fueran a dormir temprano, luego de haber recibido la visita de Annie y Archie para arreglar todo lo necesario para albergar a los invitados en una noche especial que anunciaría la llegada a la navidad.

Esa canción tan hermosa que celebraba la navidad; seguía perturbando el sueño de Candy. Sin embargo, empezó a estirarse y a darse cuenta, que en efecto, había descansado lo suficiente para despertarse con mucho ánimo y anhelo de supervisar el decorado de su hermosa casa para esperar la dulce llegada de su hermosa hija Magnolia.

Y justo este nombre la hizo despabilar:

─¡Magnolia!¡Oh, por Dios, no puede ser! Mi celular, esa canción es el tono de los mensajes de textos y todos son de mi hija ¡Ay, no! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Albert, despierta! ¡Deja la holgazanería! ¡Dúchate rápido!

─¿Holgazanería, ducharme rápido? ─inquirió Albert con cierta indiferencia, buscando de acobijarse nuevamente.

Candy como en un ataque de histeria lo descobijó.

─¡Dúchate!, ya es 24 de diciembre. Mira la hora que es: Son las doce del mediodía…

─¡Del mediodía! ¡Oh, Dios nuestra Magnolia!

Albert raudo se levantó directo al baño donde se alistó lo más pronto posible, posterior de haber hecho sus necesidades fisiológicas al igual que Candy.

Mientras está se arreglaba buscando una de sus botas negras con motivo navideño al igual que su vestido rojo, refunfuñaba.

─Esto es culpa tuya. En vez de ponernos a beber y hacer el amor como si fuéramos adolescentes; nos hubiéramos metido a la cama a dormir tranquilos para despertar temprano.

Albert contrariado, respondió─: pero si fue tu idea… ─dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible, acompañada de una dulce sonrisa.

─Albert ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus inconsistencias argumentativas.

Albert en un halo de reflexión mental recordó la noche anterior.

─Annie eres mi hermana adorada, te quiero mucho, hermanita ─decía Candy en tono ebrio.

─Yo, también Candy. Me alegra que ambas nos hayamos casados con los mejores hombres de toda la tierra ─la secundaba su ahora sobrina en el mismo tono de embriaguez.

─Qué bueno… pero miren la hora, ya son casi las ocho y es tiempo de que me vaya a dormir con mi esposo, quien me hará ricos y divertidos masajes, o… ¿me los dará frente a ellos? ─preguntó Candy jugueteando con su copa de vino blanco traído desde Francia en especial para la familia Ardlay, a fin de ser usados en sus festividades decembrinas.

─¡Archie mi esposa a hablado!, así que nos vemos mañana.

Una vez cerró la puerta Candy se le guindó al cuello y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se besaban a medida que este subía las escaleras con su mujer encaramada a él.

Y con ese último recuerdo de la noche anterior Albert regresó a la realidad.

─¡Ponte el abrigó! ─ordenó Candy al tiempo que se resbalaba en el pasillo con uno de los inventos elaborados manualmente por su hijo Andy, el consentido de su sobrino Archie y de su tía abuela Elroy, que a sus 93 años tenía la suficiente lucidez para justificarle en todo a su sobrino nieto preferido.

Ella vivía reprochándole a sus sobrinos el trato desgentil que le daban a su pequeño sin razón alguna, desde su punto de vista; como aquella vez en que Andy llevó a vivir algunos animales a la casa y Albert le reprendió al igual que Candy, la tía en respuesta le dijo que él cuando era niño hacía lo mismo, Albert le replicó:

─Sí, pero nunca serpientes y, menos neurotóxicas que pueden causar la muerte en fracciones de segundos en el ser humano.

─¡Entiende que las trajo para evaluar el tiempo que precisan las serpientes en que se le reproduzcan el veneno en las glándulas verdaderas! ¡Tu hijo es un científico digno de admirar!

─Te la pasas mucho con él.

Y esta era una de las tantas discusiones que tenían en basé a su hijo menor Andy, que si no fuera porque a sus doce años mide casi un metro setenta, tiene cabellos rubios ondulados y ojos azules, hubieran jurado que fue cambiado en el hospital.

En otra ocasión su hijo logró adquirir dinamita con identidad falsa para él mismo hacer sus propios fuegos artificiales. Quería presumir su invento pirotécnico en la noche buena, con la intención de crear el petardo más innovador de todos, capaz de hacer brillar en el cielo más de diecisiete colores, con estrellas brillantes de tonos dorados y plateados por más de quince minutos.

En ese momento los dos quisieron mandarlo a un reformatorio para que meditara sobre su conducta. Pero esta vez intervino Archie diciéndoles que si no lo querían, él con gusto lo adoptaría. Annie ya había accedido a su petición. Su forma de ser le recordaba mucho a su hermano y eso lo hacía feliz. Por lo que Albert y Candy reconsideraron su actitud hacia su muchacho y juntos buscaron la forma de guiarle en sus "inventos" para transformar la tecnología ya existente. Este chico definitivamente era distinto a su hija mayor Magnolia.

Por cierto en nada le apetece ser llamada así; aunque es sumamente dulce en su forma de ser.

Candy decidió darle ese nombre en honor a aquellos momentos en los que vivió junto a su padre en la casa Magnolia, cuando lo cuidó de la amnesia y fue ahí en donde se reavivó el amor del uno por el otro como pareja. Denominando aquel lugar su pequeño Castillo. Pese a esta historia del nombre de la rubia de casi un metro setenta de estatura, cabellos lisos rebeldes, algunas pecas en la nariz y ojos color esmeralda, a ella le resultaba carente de dulzura, por lo que prefería ser llamada Magni.

─¡Ay!, ese muchacho me va a oír ─advirtió Candy levantándose del piso con ayuda de su esposo, luego de que esta se diera tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

─¿Tan pronto regresó? Pensé que llegaría tarde de la casa de la tía Elroy.

─Ya ves que no, ¿qué andará tramando? ─adolorida y dirigiéndose al auto dijo─: no perdamos tiempo, vayamos al aeropuerto.

─Sí vayamos, en treinta minutos estaremos allá, que suerte que dejaste todo prepa… ─Albert no logró terminar la frase, porque escuchó salir desde la cocina un fuerte ruido y seguido de ello un pavo que volaba por los aires. Al mirar en dirección a su casa vio a su hijo con un soplete en la mano y una cara de "yo no fui".

Entre tanto en el aeropuerto su hija llegaba.

─Eliot, estoy nerviosa. No sé qué pensará mis padres cuando te vean.

─Amor ya eres una mujer de 20 años.

─Para mis padres, sigo siendo la misma niña de tres años que recién ingresa al jardín de infancia.

─Lo sé, pero verás que me ganaré su confianza. Mi padre me ha dicho que son buenas personas. En sus adolescencias tu mamá y mi papá se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Navidad en familia, historia corta de los rubios. Parte 2.

Candy respiró hondo antes de querer ahorcar a su muchacho con sus propias manos.

Su hijo al verle la cara de pocos amigos optó por salir corriendo.

─Oh, cielos Albert, mira como está la cocina… quedó hecha añicos, pero ese chico, ¡¿qué pretendía hacer?! No alcanzaremos a celebrar la navidad en familia. Hasta las luces se dañaron.

Candy se echó a llorar, mientras Albert buscaba una solución inmediata.

─Llamaré a un grupo de domesticas exprés, en segundos la cocina quedará mejor que antes.

─Será costoso. Extremadamente costoso.

─Nuestra navidad lo vale. Recuerda que soy el heredero universal de la familia Ardlay, eso no será problema.

─Gracias, amor, como siempre me haces feliz. Haces feliz a todos… pero, y ¿el pavo?

─Desde el auto haré unas cuantas llamadas y eso será suficiente.

─Siento que cada día te amo más.

─Y yo a ti, mi pequeña pecosa ─le dijo tocándole su naricita respingada.

En el auto Albert por medio de su asistente de voz enviaba mensajes para saber: ¿En dónde podría adquirir un pavo semicocido, de nada más rellenar y meter al horno?, para no perder el sabor que da el ser preparado en el hogar; que es más delicioso y natural.

Sin embargo, todo parecía estar en contra. Candy ya tenía cara de decepción hasta que por fin le indicaron la dirección de una tienda que quedaba a tan solo cinco minutos del aeropuerto. Candy sintió al fin ver la luz en el túnel.

Pese a la nevada que dificultaba la visión en el camino, pudieron estacionarse sin ningún problema. Candy salió disparada como un cohete del coche, corrió hacia el área de las neveras y, no vio ninguno, caminó hacia otro pasillo y nada, hasta que por fin desde lejos divisó uno que a duras penas se lograba distinguir, es ahí cuando decida dio grandes zancadas para agarrar la tan anhelada ave precocida.

Con ojos centelleantes y alegres se dobló para tomar el último pavo que había. Pero algo le impedía tomarlo con facilidad, se le hacía cada vez más pesado hasta que de pronto, fue halada hacia su sentido contrario.

─¡Abuela este pavo es mío! ─exclamó una chica delgada, de la misma tez de blanca nieve, su vestimenta era color negra como sus uñas, labios y cabellos, los cuales tenía recogido en un moño. Candy la fulminó con la mirada.

─¿Abuela, niña? ¿Qué edad tienes?

─Veinticuatro, anciana ─contestó explotándole el chicle en la cara.

─¡Este es el colmo! Tengo cuarenta y cinco. Y soy una señora. Veme bien, mantengo mi figura de joven pese a que tengo dos hijos, mi esposo aún se excita al mirarme, dudo que lo mismo pase contigo cuando tengas mi edad, niña tonta ¡co-me ga-to! ─este último calificativo hizo enfurecer a la chica gótica.

─¡Como sea vieja, este pavo es mío! ─expresó, e inició un forcejeo entre ambas que terminó en jaloneos de cabellos y ropas, hasta caer al piso.

─¡Estamos en navidad no en Halloween, vete con tus hechizos a otro lado! ¡¿Vas a hacer brujería con el pavo?!

─¡Suélteme el cabello anciana loca!

─¡Anciana tu mamá!

─¡Candy, Candy! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Quédense tranquilas, por favor! ─pedía Albert preocupado por su mujer, sin querer quedó en medio de la pelea, recibiendo golpes y jalones de parte y parte, hasta que llegaron los de seguridad. Uno de los guardias era el novio de la chica por lo que Albert al notar que iba a arremeter en contra de Candy, él le tomó por las solapa y lo apartó de ella.

─¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi mujer! ─dijo Albert con firmeza reflejada en su mirada.

El jefe de seguridad iba a interceder, pero unos niños tropezaron con él haciéndole caer encima de otro cliente que molesto le empujó, desatando una cadena de reacciones que terminó en una especie de motín, gente peleando y discutiendo por doquier.

Albert soltó al chico a penas vio el alboroto desatado, levantó a su mujer por la cintura, se la subió a los hombros, tomó el pavo y salió de ahí antes de que terminaran la noche buena en la cárcel.

Candy se miraba fúrica en el retrovisor.

─Me hubieras dejado deshuesarla. Me llamó… ¡qué rabia!, se atrevió a llamarme abuela. ¿Tan vieja me veo?

─No amor, hoy día es normal que la mayoría de las mujeres sean abuelas a temprana edad. Sabes ─dijo con su singular sonrisa─, para mí siempre serás la misma chica de catorce que salvé en la cascada. Nunca cambiarás. Eres mi pequeña pecosa de mirada dulce.

─Gracias, mi amor. Ahora sí, vamos al aeropuerto.

Eliot consentía a Magnolia con sutiles besos en la mejilla y nariz; diciéndole que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que ella ha ganado su corazón por medio de su ternura y comprensión, que lo volvía loco.

─Eliot, mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

─Está bien mi amor, es que no lo puedo evitar, lo siento.

El celular de Magnolia sonó, ella contestó:

─Mami, papi, ¿dónde están?

─¡Aquí mi amor, cerca de ti, estamos parados en una venta de chocolates y arreglos navideños!

Magnolia de la emoción soltó a su novio para reencontrarse con sus padres. Tenían más de tres meses que se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar finanzas en Oxford.

Candy corrió a sus brazos llena de felicidad y Albert también se les unió. Ambos se abrazaron llenos de alegría.

─Mi hija hermosa. Te extrañamos mucho, ¿has comido bien? Te veo más delgada. Para verte la lengua, ¿si estas hidratada? ¿Y tus oídos y dientes…?

─¡Sí, mamá, estoy bien! Ya déjame, ja, ja, ja ─Candy resignada ante la petición de su hija, la soltó─ En la universidad me dan buena comida. Recuerda que papá me contrató una cocinera especial para que se ocupara de mi dieta; en caso de que por los estudios se me pasara la hora de la comida.

─He insistido a tu padre: en mudarnos allá. He visto una propiedad cerca de tu universidad, será un buen sitio para estar cerca de ti.

─Eso estaría genial…

─Magni ─se había acercado Eliot hasta ellos. Candy en su mente daba vueltas para saber en dónde le había visto antes a aquel chico, que mencionó el nombre de su hija, le recordaba a alguien; pero aún no sabía a quién.

─Mamá, papá. Les quiero presentar a mi amigo… en realidad mami, papi le conocí en Londres en mis clases de natación profesional, es un buen chico y me gusta tanto como yo le gusto a él… quería que lo conocieran para que se den la oportunidad de corroborar de primera mano lo buena persona que es, así como me he dado cuenta yo.

Albert y Candy se vieron por unos segundos desconcertados y regresaron la mirada a sus interlocutores. Luego de meditar brevemente la información, decidieron hacer caso a la solicitud de su hija, al darle la oportunidad de conocer al chico que la pretendía, por lo que extendieron sus manos al joven en señal de aprobación temporal.

Albert fue el primero en tomar la palabra─: espero que mi hija este en lo cierto, señor…

─Eliot Baker Kleis. Soy el nieto de Eleonor Baker…

─Eres hijo de…

─Sí, señor, de Terry Baker y Karen Kleis.

─Es un buen hombre.

─Sí, mi padre vivió primero muchos años con Susana Marlow hasta su muerte, después de un tiempo se dio la oportunidad de rehacer su vida junto con mi madre.

─Por tus venas corre la sangre de la actuación.

─Sí, pero también la de ser un empresario para promover firmas dedicadas a la cinematografía, soy compañero de su hija ─dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada color miel.

─Bueno hijo, bienvenido. Vayamos a casa. Será una hermosa navidad en familia.

Al llegar a casa la noche ya había caído, por lo que sus ojos pudieron deleitarse con las luces blancas que se reflejaban en los pinos bañados de nieve.

Entrando a la casa notaron la presencia de Annie, Archie, junto a su hija Alexa de catorce años muy parecida al papá en lo coqueta y delicada a la mamá, también Georges y por su puesto la tía abuela Elroy, quien se mecía en su silla especial. Solo le faltaba alguien y ese alguien le preocupaba.

─Hola Candy. Vinimos lo más temprano posible para recibir la navidad en familia, la hermana María y la señorita Pony te enviaron saludos, dicen que nos esperan mañana, desean ver a Magni.

─¡Yo también las quiero ver, tía Annie! ─exclamó al tiempo que fue a abrazarla con gran estima, volteándose en dirección a su enamorado, comunicó─: Quiero presentarles… a mi novio Eliot, hijo de Terry, el actor de Broadway.

─Hijo de Terry ¡Fantástico! ─dijo Annie llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas con completa alegría─. ¡Soy su admiradora!

─Le informaré a mi padre, hermosa dama.

─¡Eres un amor!

─Gracias, me gustaría que todos pudieran ir un día a una de sus obras navideñas.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos por la felicidad que les daría reencontrarse con un antiguo conocido.

─ De hecho hará la adaptación de "un regalo para santa", escrita por su ex compañera Susana.

Candy sintió un poco de pena al recordar que Susana partió a una vida celestial, al igual que Anthony y Stear. Albert la abrazó para darle fortaleza.

─Chicos tengo hambre ─manifestó la tía Elroy con algo de impaciencia─. Es tiempo de comer.

Candy y Albert se miraron en complicidad.

─Tía daré unos aperitivos antes del plato fuerte, que estará en dos horas…

─Albert creo que ya podemos pasar a la mesa ─le dijo Paty saliendo de la cocina con el delantal puesto.

─¡Paty! ─exclamó Candy con felicidad─. ¡Sí, pudiste venir!

─¡Tenía que ver a mi ahijada Magni! Vamos a la cocina Candy para terminar de servir la cena. Hice puré de patatas con nuez moscada, pavo relleno rociado con vino jerez y salsa dulce de naranja. De postre Andy me ayudó a…

─Andy, ¿en dónde anda ese chico? ─inquirió Candy recordando el incidente de la tarde.

─¡Aquí mamá y les tengo una sorpresa! ─todos le siguieron con preocupación, incluso la señora Elroy. Sabía que nada bueno se podía esperar de ese chico lleno de tantas ideas ingeniosas en la cabeza.

Al salir el chico se dirigió hacia una especie de detonador y, presionó la palanca antes de que sus padres pudieran detenerle.

─¡No! ─gritaron Albert y Candy al unísono, llevándose las manos a las sienes. Magni los trajo a la realidad.

─¡Mami, papi miren al cielo!

Se oían explosiones por todas partes y en el cielo en grande se leía en multicolor, rodeado con estrellas fugaces en dorado, plateado, verde, azul y rosado que aparecía y desaparecía cada diez segundos la frase: **Navidad con la familia Ardlay**. Los amo a todos, orgulloso de ser un Ardlay.

Conmovidos por el ingenio del chico, cada uno se abrazó y se dio un tierno beso con su respectiva pareja a excepción de Paty, Georges, la señora Elroy y Andy que simplemente se abrazaron contemplando la hermosa imagen en el cielo oscuro, adornado por hermosas estrellas y fuegos artificiales.

Fin.


End file.
